1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hygiene product and, more particularly, to a sanitary napkin used by women.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Sanitary napkins help women to have a better quality of life during menstruation. After many years of research and development, the design of the sanitary napkin is diversified to enhance different levels of comfort. The sanitary napkin for nighttime use has a length extending to a rear section of the intergluteal cleft of the user. As such, leakage of the menstrual blood from the rear section of the intergluteal cleft of the user can be prevented during sleep. However, the blood is not immediately absorbed by the sanitary napkin when the posture of the user is inclined during sleep, so that there is still apprehension that the menstrual blood may leak.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a sanitary napkin 1, as disclosed in People's Republic of China Patent Publication No. 101234056, includes a main body 11 and a folded flow-guide strip 12 disposed on the main body 11. To use the sanitary napkin 1, the flow-guide strip 12 is pulled upward, and is then placed at the intergluteal cleft of the user. When the menstrual blood flows into the intergluteal cleft, the menstrual blood is absorbed by the flow-guide strip 12. Comfort can be enhanced and the risk of blood leakage can be reduced during use of the sanitary napkin 1. However, the flow-guide strip 12 is connected to an outer cover piece 14 which covers an absorbent body 13, so that the menstrual blood absorbed by the flow-guide strip 12 must pass through the outer cover piece 14 before being absorbed by the absorbent body 13. In view of this, the absorption rate of the sanitary napkin 1 appears to be slow.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a sanitary napkin 2, as disclosed in People's Republic of China Patent Publication No. 101234058, includes an absorbent body 21, an outer cover piece 22 covering the absorbent body 21, a liquid-blocking piece 24 disposed at the center of the outer cover piece 22 and defining a groove 23, a flow-guide strip 25 connected to the liquid-blocking piece 24, and a pull string 26 inserted into the flow-guide strip 25. A user can pull the pull string 26 to pull the folded flow-guide strip 25 upward, so that the effect of quickly absorbing the menstrual blood can be achieved. However, the flow-guide strip 25 is connected to the liquid-blocking piece 24, so that the menstrual blood absorbed by the flow-guide strip 25 must first pass through the liquid-blocking piece 24 and the outer cover piece 22 before being absorbed by the absorbent body 21. In view of this, the absorption rate of the sanitary napkin 2 also appears to be slow.